


Wash away my dirty deeds

by yeehonk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehonk/pseuds/yeehonk
Summary: Hubert helps Jeritza clean up after battle.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Jeritza von Hrym
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Wash away my dirty deeds

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh huritza is good and i just wanted to write something for them!

It had become a bit of a routine at this point.

The first time was pure chance. Normally Jeritza would bathe himself after a battle, it might have taken a bit to get back into that mindset, until he’d shed enough of the Death Knight to be lucid and understanding he’d need to bathe away the blood and grime. But one day he was slow to the take. He was still coming down from it, standing in the halls of the broken monastery, unmoving. The only thing he’d managed to do was remove his helmet, it weighing heavy in his hands.

Hubert had found him there. Face and hair caked in blood. He’d said something to him, but he hadn’t registered it nor responded, simply let out a heavy breath. Before he’d realized it, he was being guided to the baths. The helmet was forcibly removed from his hands and the rest of his armor was guided off of him in a similar fashion. All the while Hubert was chastising him for standing around doing nothing like that—they had a war meeting soon and he had to look presentable for her majesty. He never responded to anything he said, simply complying when asked to undress and get into the water the other man had drawn up. When he had sunk himself into the water, even despite the warmth of it and relaxation slowly pulling himself up to the surface, Hubert had already gone ahead to help him wash his hair. He had been mistaken for still completely far gone—not able to do anything on his own. There was no other reason for Hubert to stay and help him bathe otherwise.

Still, he’d accepted the other’s help, brain still muddy and body finally feeling the exhaustion from the battle. He’d let him wash his hair while he focused on scrubbing his body clean of the other blood and grime. While he was silent the whole time, Hubert hadn’t stopped griping about his responsibility and how he was an asset to the empire—he wasn’t allowed to throw himself into battles like that and die just yet. It was an empty sentiment at the time. There was no actual care behind it aside from his utility to the empire being of importance. The two of them never really got along well anyway, they were always bickering back and forth, intentionally antagonizing the other.

He had to be a bit thankful for that at the least.

It was hard for him to open up to others. It was hard to get close to them, when he knew that at any moment it was possible for him to kill them without a second thought. But despite that knowledge Hubert continued to press his buttons, not caring about the danger it might put him in. Despite all that he had still dragged him to a bath and helped him get cleaned up. He’d even helped him get dressed after he dried off. And through it, Jeritza never said a word, not even a thank you when Hubert had departed.

And even now, he didn’t say anything.

Every time after that Jeritza had come back alone from a battle, or a massacre he had sought out on his own, Hubert had been there waiting to help guide him to the baths to clean him up. And every single time he never said anything—sometimes he did little more than stare at his hands in the water, unable to even help the other with cleaning him. So despite how the two of them interacted outside of these moments, he had begun to feel something change in his chest when being around him, and how he perceived Hubert. It was incredibly foreign to him, and it took a bit to try and figure out what exactly it meant.

Though even now he wasn’t entirely sure.

Still, he’d made up his mind. After staring at his hands a bit in the bath, he’d decided he was finally going to _say_ something to the other. Thank him for all of this. It wasn’t going to be a one sided conversation anymore—though goddess knows what in the _world_ Hubert was prattling on about right now. When this had become a regular thing, he’d stopped only chastising and digging into him and started going on about other things. He’d started to tune it out ages ago.

Turning himself in the tub he finally opened his mouth. “Hubert.”

The other man stopped speaking mid-sentence, and let go of the Jeritza’s hair—of which his fingers had been running through to help remove the tangles. He shifted a bit to look at him in the eyes, answering with a simple “Yes?”

Bringing a hand up carefully, he gently moved away the other’s bangs so he could see the full of his face. The surprise from the action was evident, but before he could say anything in question, Jeritza had already moved to close the distance between them, lips meeting Hubert’s. It wasn’t held for too long, and once he parted from the other, he let the bangs drop back down, shifting back in the tub to start washing himself.

“Thank you.”

He never received a verbal answer from the other, but a singular kiss was placed at the back of his head after a minute or two. It seemed neither of them were that good at speaking of their true feelings, and he was perfectly fine with that. So long as they both understood, that was enough.


End file.
